War Games (Alien Alliance)
War Games 'is the 61th episode of Ben 10: Alien Alliance. Ben's ends up on a battlefield in a different dimension. His appearance in this war have certain consequences and have to anything to stop it before this are getting out of hand. Plot Lebrya, 13 may 2012 Ben looks at the destroyed buildings as the forces of Vunderbar are getting closer. He turns around and calls his men: "OK, it's time to fight, men. We can't allow them to win!" He transforms in Cluster, as he call it Ammunition and leads his force in to battle. Vunderbar's army is a combination of drones and hirelings. He himself jumps in to battle and starts firing little bombs at the mercenaries. He evades their lasers and jumps behind the remain of a destroyed tank. The mercenaries are closing in, still firing at Ben's hiding place. "Now!" His soldiers start shooting from the roofs, surprising the mercs and he jumps from behind the tank, blowing it the forwards using his bombs. Several soldiers are hit by the tank and Ben transforms in the ultimate form. Using his enhanced powers, he's able to blow up the tank with one shot. Suddenly he sees a green flash at the sky and hears shooting that he could identify as the shooting of Andrios Hi. Quickly he crawls up the building and runs to the building where he had seen the light. He see how a giant red-white beast, incinerated the building as Andrios Hi jumps from the building, shooting at the creature, using the guns he carried on his back. He land on another building and lower his arms, searching for the beast. It re-appears but as he shoots at it, it transforms. Yet again a wolf alien but this he's more humanoid. He claws at Andrios Hi and is even able to disarm him but Andrios reacts by kicking the wolf in the stomach. Ultimate Ammunition looks at the battle, not completely comprehending it and jumps towards the two. Andrios has recovered his weapons and places his foot on Hunter's chest. "You're weaker then I remember, I was hoping for a challenge. What happened, did you got out of form?" "Because, it's not me!" The hooked tail punctures the armor of Andrios Hi and throws him aside, throwing him in the burned building. He transforms in Teleportape and transport them both to their base. Half of the soldiers have returned to base. "Vunderbar will pay for this!" "Who's your friend? Is it your twin brother or something?" General Rozum looks at them. "No, I found him, fighting Andrios Hi and if I'm correct we have fought together before." He looks at the Ben he found on the battlefied. "Haven't we fought against the Nuevo Negative 10 with Genocide." "It's you! Thanks for saving my hide back there on the field. By the way, who's Vunderbar." "Virman Vunderbar is a general, or maybe swine would be a better word. He's a dictator to hire. He conquers countries and sell them to the highest bidder." Back at the base of Vunderbar. "You have disappointed us, Andrios Hi!" "That wasn't my fault, you've never defeated one Ben, I had to go up against two, Vunderbar!" A giant robotic fiend appears and walks towards Andrios Hi and lifts him in the air. "That wasn't the point. You're tricked, they placed a tracker on your armor. Now they know where we are! You failed us and will be punished for that. But first we have to come with a plan!" The two Ben's arrives at the fortress of Vundarbar, which is guarded by the a group of drones and mercs. Ben transforms into Ultimate Xenomorph as his military counterpart goes for Containment (he calls it Battle Armor). As they fight the drones and mercs, Andrios Hi appears. "You did this to me!" He wanders to them, severely weakened. As Battle Armor grabbed him, Andrios Hi explodes, creating a huge fireball. "Ben!" "Ashes to ashes." Vunderbar appears at the balcony. "You're finished, you fools! My master vill be most pleased. And I shall appear by his side!" "Your master choose poorly. And so have you! See what he have done to Andrios." Battle Armor appears from the flames. "Interesting but futile! Andrios Hi, have made one mistake too much. Bringing you here! But I planned to live this through. And I have brought an alien of my own. Ki'morch, come to my side. My master have powerful friends." A blue houndlike alien appeared from the shadows who jumps down the balcony. "I have no idea vhat kind of alien you are, I can't find that kind of creature in my database but you aren't from this vorld, are you? Lieutenant Tennyson, your alien I recognize. Ki'morch, go for Steeleater." The blue creature turns into a monstrous crab who quickly grabs Battle Armor as he tries to break open the shell. Ben interrupts him as Tyrannodile while Battle Armor turned in Goop and escapes the claws. Ben's able to throw him to against the wall. The creature turns into a beast named Kongzilla. It charges at Tyrannodile. It tries to cut him to pieces. Ben evades his attack, only by inches but grabs him by the neck. He throws him to the ground and is ready to bite him in the neck. "Stop!" Ben looks at Vunderbar and sees that he's hold hostage by Diamondhead. The creature returns to his original form. "You have failed me too, Vunderbar." The balcony explodes as Ben watches in shock. The iron balcony drops down and Genocide appears. "You again!" "So it's really you. Interesting." Ben transforms Starlight and shows his shuriken at Genocide. An useless attempt as the Shuriken is destroyed by Genocide. Ben sees no other choice than becoming Virus. He takes control over the remains of the drones. "Get ready to experience, the true power of this alien!" With the drones, he creates a robotic dinosaur. "Meet the Virus Dragon!" Genocide laughs as he sees the monster. "Dinosaurs are extinct for a reason." He starts firing at Ben as he charges. Ben's able to put up a good fight but is thrown to the ground. He's able to rip off the shield before being dismantled by the back claws of Genocide. He rips Virus out of the dragon, and tries to crush him. Ben becomes intangible and tries hack and crash to system of Genocide but Genocide forces him out and throws to the ground. Before he can kill Ben, he's punctured by Diamondhead's fist. He grabs Lieutenant Ben and throws him against his counterpart. "Why are you here, Genocide!" "I asked Vunderbar to take this country, as a test. If he succeeded we could take over more interesting countries and finally take over my birthright!" Vunderbar is laying down by the ruins of the building. Genocide moves to them with his arm cannon. "Virmin Vunderbar may have failed me, but know this the game ain't over!" "Indeed, you fool!" Vunderbar awakes and triggers a button. "Velcome to Oblivion!" Genocide turns around, angered by this betrayal and aims on Vunderbar. But it's too late. His armor starts to shine and he disintegrated on the spot. The two Bens looks at Vunderbar and he laughs: "Did you really think I wasn't prepared for a betrayal? I 'upgraded' his suit with a Oblivion Master Chip. Once triggered, he should be sent directly to Oblivion from the moment he betrays me." "You forgot one thing!" "Vhat?" "We have to take you in custody for this war. And now we no longer have Genocide, you will be charged with everthing, you fool." Vunderbar looked angered as they grabbed him. Aliens Used *Ammunition Cluster.jpg|'Ammunition Containment.jpg|'Battle Armor' DiamondHead in AF.png|'Diamondhead' 185px-Goop 002.png|'Goop' Solarbeast.png|'Solarbeast' Tyrannodile by illuminate01-d2x0sp8.jpg|'Tyrannodile' Ultimate Cluster.png|'Ultimate Ammunition' Ultimate Xenomorph.png|'Ultimate Xenomorph' Virus (Ben 10 Alien Alliance).png|'Virus' Virus Dragon.jpg|'Virus Dragon' *Battle Armor *Diamondhead *Goop *Solarbeast *Tyrannodile *Ultimate Ammunition *Ultimate Xenomorph *Virus **Virus Dragon (First Appearance) Characters *General Rozum (Military Ben Timeline) Villains *Andrios Hi (Deceased / Military Ben Timeline) HiAndromon b.jpg|'Andrios Hi' Vasteel Heart Genocide by KaijuSamurai.jpg|'Genocide' Genocide Drones.jpg|'Genocide Drones' Pet of khyber.png|'Ki'morch' Vunderbar.jpg|'Virman Vunderbar' *Genocide *Genocide Drones (First Appearance) *Ki'morch (First Appearance) *Virman Vunderbar (First Appearance) Nemetrix Aliens Used *Kongzilla (First Appearance) Kongzilla.png|'Kongzilla' Godzilla_Neo___GANIMES_by_KaijuSamurai.jpg|'Steeleater' *Steeleater (First Appearance) Trivia Virman Vunderbar is a character for DC comics and the picture comes from DC Animated Universe. It's the first time in the series, someone uses the Nemetrix. It wasn't called by name only. The design of Nemetrix Aliens come form Matt Frank from DeviantArt. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Alliance